Plus transparent que jamais
by Okami123
Summary: Matthew a toujours été assez discret, transparent et silencieux. Mais il était loin de se douter que ça irait aussi loin... La FACE family est présente \\Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.\\


Matthew se réveilla lentement, soulevant difficilement ses paupières qui protégeaient ses yeux améthyste. Il se sentait affreusement lourd, il n'avait eu que peu d'heures de sommeil, et il en ressentait présentement les conséquences. Doucement, ses doigts recouverts de sa peau laiteuse gesticulèrent un à un pour venir frôler la chaude couverture. Ses prunelles furent peu à peu envahies d'un puissant faisceau de lumière. Cela faisait longtemps que le jour lui, s'était levé. À moitié aveuglé, il ferma ses paupières de toutes ses forces pour essayer de parer cette attaque lumineuse. Mais délicatement, celles-ci remontèrent et dévoilèrent à nouveau ses pupilles réduites par ce fort éclat. Il soupira un bon coup. De l'air froid s'engouffra dans ses narines. La température ambiante n'était pas si désagréable, mais restait relativement basse comparé à celle que lui procurait la couverture. À quoi bon se lever.

D'un geste rapide, il se retourna dos à la lumière avec l'espoir de récupérer quelques heures précieuses de sommeil. Cependant, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, un bruit vint perturber le silence environnant. _Ce doit être Alfred…_ Alors il se força à l'ignorer et à adoucir ses pensées avec d'autres qui le faisaient sourire. Une esquisse de l'un d'eux naquit sur son visage et vint étirer ses lèvres fines. Une douce lueur de béatitude submergea son cœur et il était certain, cette fois-ci, de pouvoir se rendormir. Il laissa vagabonder son esprit, filant de rêve en rêve, de pensée en pensée, comme s'il s'agissait d'un flot inarrêtable provenant de sa conscience, il commençait à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Un bruit similaire au précédent le tira de son euphorie onirique d'un sursaut. Encore, et encore, et encore, un battement sec et régulier perturbait sa patience pourtant fortement entraînée. Il vérifia tout de même s'il ne s'agissait pas de son cœur, ni de l'aiguille de l'horloge qui frottait atrocement comme à son habitude. Mais la raison de ce tapement si agaçant était autre. Sa curiosité l'emporta facilement et il se retourna précipitamment, comme pour surprendre la cause celui-ci.

Il attrapa d'un geste vif ses lunettes qu'il mit en panique sur son nez. Une pointe amère se fit sentir lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la banalité de la scène. Une boule de poils blancs d'où ressortaient un museau, des oreilles rondes, des pattes avants et arrières se tenait le menton appuyé sur sa table de nuit. Il s'amusait à tapoter sa patte gauche sur le bois du meuble sans raison apparente. Ses petits yeux noirs et perçants fixaient intensément une photo encadrée. Cette dernière représentait son maître, accompagné de sa famille : Arthur, Francis, son frère Alfred et lui. Peut-être regrettait-il de ne pas y être ? Cette photo commençait à dater sérieusement, puisqu'elle avait été prise du temps où Matthew était encore plus grand que l'Américain. Le jeune homme prit le temps de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'était affolé durant quelques secondes.

« Kumajiro… ! tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Que regardes-tu comme ça ? »

Mais le petit ours ne lui adressa pas la parole. Matthew ne s'en souciait pas, au contraire, il avait maintenant l'habitude. _De toute façon,_ se dit le Canadien, _il m'aurait encore posé la question._ Bon Dieu qu'il haïssait cette question, qui subissait d'ailleurs nombreuses déformations au cours de la journée : « Qui es-tu ? » « Qui t'es ? » « Comment tu t'appelles ? » « D'où viens-tu déjà ? ». Souvent la réponse était la même, ou quasiment, et on lui répondait par « … Non, ça me dit rien. Désolé. », ce n'était que très rarement qu'on le reconnaissait. La revoir encore et encore l'avait rendu non seulement triste mais sérieusement en froid avec tous ceux qui la disaient.

Heureusement, ses proches ne suivaient pas la même voie - … sauf Kumajiro… Ils étaient tous aimant avec lui et il sait que jamais il ne serait oublié par ces formidables personnes. Il songea à son bonheur de vivre avec une famille si soudée, et même s'il y avait parfois quelques accrocs, toutes les disputent se finissaient en une réconciliation qui effaçait tous les anciens faux pas. Il se hissa difficilement sur ses jambes. Il se sentait assez fébrile en ce moment, cela devait être les effets du puissant hiver qui frappait le pays depuis quelques temps. Il vint se placer devant son miroir, éclairé seulement par ce même faisceau lumineux. Ne voyant pas grand-chose, il se déplaça jusqu'aux volets qu'il ouvrit dans un petit couinement du métal. Le soleil illumina la chambre et l'air froid de l'extérieur chassa la température anciennement douillette. Il referma la fenêtre et revint devant la glace réfléchissant. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, frottant son teint blafard et passant ses doigts fins sous ses yeux pour venir souligner ses cernes sombres. Sa mauvaise mine matinale le força à s'observer un peu plus longtemps, et notamment ces poches violacées qu'il voulait faire fuir. Sans succès, sa peau en était devenue irritée et il stoppa ses tentatives. Kumajiro ne daignait pas détacher ses pupilles de cette photo. Matthew le laissa s'occuper. Peut-être avait-il déjà déjeuné avant après tout.

Lentement, le jeune homme abaissa la poignée de la porte qui le séparait du reste de la maison. Il franchit le couloir d'une démarche mollassonne. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, où Francis lisait attentivement une page de journal. Le Canadien lança un rapide « Bonjour » avant d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Pas de réponse de la part du Français, il devait être trop concentré pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit. Matthew se mit en quête d'un petit-déjeuner convenable et attrapa avec un certain dégoût un paquet transparent. _Cela fera l'affaire…_ soupira-t-il. Sûrement que les adultes n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en cuisiner. Il saisit une assiette et sortit de son emballage la petite pile de pancakes qu'il plaça bien au centre. Il prit ensuite la bouteille de sirop d'érable et arrosa généreusement ceux-ci. Qu'il avait hâte de croquer dans ces délicieuses saveurs sucrées ! Trop pressé pour attendre, il s'arma de couverts pour déguster ce qu'il jugeait le meilleur mets sur Terre.

Bien que les pancakes soient industriels – chose qu'il regrettait fortement –, le goût exquis du sirop qui provenait directement de chez lui suffisait à le rendre heureux de manger son plat favori, même s'il n'était pas fait maison.

Une fois avoir rempli son estomac, il alla se préparer dans la salle de bains. Il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver son frère, habituellement fixé sur la balance qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec dégoût. Il en profita pour prendre son temps, traîner à la douche, coiffer soigneusement ses boucles et même pour réajuster ses lunettes, dont les plaquettes transparentes ne cessaient de bouger pour son plus grand agacement. Après être parfaitement habillé et lavé, il décida tout de même de passer voir – ou du moins d'obtenir un quelconque signe de vie – d'Alfred, qu'il trouvait pour une fois bien silencieux. _Non pas que ça me dérange…_ Il retraversa le couloir vers la chambre de son frère.

« Alfred ? Tu es là ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Alfred… ? »

Tant pis. Il abaissa la poignée et entrebâilla la porte. Il vit assis sur son lit l'Américain, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et le visage recueilli dans ses mains. Matthew prit une mine inquiète, il s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il émanait de sa chambre une odeur de renfermé. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de posters de séries, d'animés (sûrement procurés chez Kiku) et autres super-héros. Son bureau perpétuellement en désordre et sa poubelle débordante de papier indiquaient que le rangement n'était clairement pas son point fort. C'en était presque un combat pour le convaincre de mettre de l'ordre dans cette pièce. Matthew se mit en face de lui en s'accroupissant. Pourquoi Alfred se comportait ainsi ?

« Alfred, dis quelque chose… Tu te sens mal ? »

Il n'obtint toujours qu'un silence. Le Canadien posa un regard horrifié vers lui. Il remarqua qu'il avait affreusement maigri, ses mains étaient osseuses, ses bras trop minces et sa peau désormais anormalement blanchie était parcourue de veines trop visibles. Que se passait-il ? Son tee-shirt favori était devenu trop flottant pour lui. Cette vision choquante le fit reculer.

 _Il… Il vaut mieux le laisser seul…_

Cette image imprimée sur les rétines, il recula encore jusqu'à sortir de la chambre. Son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait pas seulement être malade avec une telle apparence, mais alors, que lui arrivait-il ? Il fallait qu'il sache.

Se rendant à la cuisine, un bruit de serrure interrompit sa marche. C'était Arthur qui rentrait. Tant mieux ! il allait pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité (et se rassurer) en le questionnant. Celui-ci posa dans l'entrée trois poches garnies à en craquer, elles avaient l'air si lourdes que l'on pouvait se demander comment il était capable de toutes les soulever.

« Arthur ! » appela le jeune homme.

Le Britannique remua la tête afin de trouver d'où venait cette voix qui prononçait son nom. Le Canadien sortit de l'ombre du mur et Arthur ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes. Il s'approcha à pas rapides de Matthew et le serra dans ses bras.

« Ç-Ça fait si longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus ? » bégaya ce dernier, déconcerté.

Mais Arthur ne l'étreignit que plus encore. Il ne le libéra que quelques secondes plus tard. Une étrange lueur était ancrée dans ses yeux couleur émeraude, une lueur d'espoir qui le mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

— Tout ce que tu veux.

— Pourquoi Alfred a l'air si… malade ? »

La lueur fut immédiatement remplacée par un éclat terne et triste. Il baissa légèrement la tête avant de répondre d'une voix que l'on sentait chargée d'émotion :

« Il est comme ça depuis…. depuis que… tu sais bien.

— Non, je ne sais pas justement, dis-le-moi…

— Je ne peux pas… c'est… »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait les yeux de son parrain étinceler de larmes. Il savait bien qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Qu'avait-il dit pour lui évoquer de pareils sentiments ? Pourquoi l'atmosphère était aussi étrange ? Arthur le contourna. Pourquoi l'ignorait-on de la sorte ? Qu'avait-il fait de travers ? Pourquoi tout le monde était aussi… silencieux ?

« Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? » demanda le Canadien.

Mais toujours ce long silence.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'entend jamais ?! fit-il, rougissant de colère.

Lentement, il vit l'Anglais se diriger vers la cuisine. Bien décidé à savoir ce qui se tramait, il le suivit d'une démarche animée par sa détermination. Là, il le vit, ses joues se noyant de larmes, blotti contre Francis, qui le tenait serré contre lui. Celui-ci reposait sa tête sur la sienne. Lui aussi ne tarderait pas à pleurer, il se pinçait difficilement les lèvres pour retenir ses sanglots. Pourquoi ? Qu'avaient-ils ? Qu'y avait-il ? Des milliards de questions tourmentaient Matthew, figé sur place par les évènements.

« M-Mais… bégaya-t-il.

— Je le vois, Francis… il ne comprend pas… murmura Arthur entre deux spasmes qui déformaient effroyablement son visage, rougit et baigné de ses larmes salées.

— Allons-y dans ce cas… lui répondit ce dernier d'une voix aussi faiblarde que la sienne.

— Aller où ? … Répondez ! » ordonna Matthew.

Personne ne s'exécuta. Il vit Francis enfiler un chaud manteau d'hiver aux couleurs sombres et Arthur appeler Alfred d'un ton toujours secoué par des contractions involontaires. Le Canadien regardait d'un œil passif la scène, incapable d'intervenir. Son frère débarqua, enveloppé de plusieurs couches de vêtements qui couvraient en partie sa maigreur. Cependant, le jeune homme vit sa figure pâle, ses pommettes saillantes et ses yeux dénués de ses couleurs bleues d'ordinaire si vives, dissimulés derrière des lunettes semblables aux siennes. Aucun sourire ne ravivait son visage d'habitude si joyeux. Le cœur de Matthew se serra. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un jour son frère dans un tel état.

Toute la famille monta en voiture et il s'installa lui aussi, sous l'œil inquiet d'Arthur. Il attacha sa ceinture. Pendant le trajet, aucun ne lâcha un mot, tous se contentèrent de sceller leurs lèvres pour entretenir un éternel silence, seulement coupé par le ronronnement du véhicule. Lorsque le Français coupa le moteur et retira la clé, tous descendirent, lui y compris.

Ses chaussures touchèrent un sol herbeux mouillé par une pluie récente, dont les gouttelettes s'écoulaient lentement. Comment n'avait-il pas encore gelé ? Des nuages de panache de fumée blanchâtres s'échappaient de leurs narines. Ils longèrent silencieusement un mur de pierres gris.

Arthur, qui était en tête, s'arrêta, Alfred et Francis à ses côtés. Ils s'écartèrent afin de laisser passer Matthew. Celui-ci se figea. Ses iris améthyste fixèrent intensément ce qui se présentait à lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur s'affolait… du moins il croyait…

Sur une stèle noire et brillante, parfaitement lisse, était inscrit en d'élégantes lettres argentées qui creusaient la pierre :

« Ici repose Matthew Williams »

À force de vivre oublié des autres,

il avait oublié de vivre.


End file.
